


My PA PART1

by LMDDD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 包养, 总裁小情人au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMDDD/pseuds/LMDDD
Summary: 俗套总裁包养文ooc预警。私设21岁员工虫×39岁总裁铁全文多以车为主。





	My PA PART1

May生病了，是癌。  
住院的第一晚，Peter在病床前守着她，看着梅姨紧皱眉头睡觉的样子，Peter泣不成声。  
本叔离去后，梅姨就是他唯一的亲人。虽生活简单不富裕，可过得很快乐。每天吃个带黄瓜的三明治——那是Peter心中最好吃的三明治，或是梅姨偶尔带他去吃泰国菜。Peter很满足于这种生活。  
在Peter看到化验单以及费用清单时，是Peter第一次痛恨自己为什么不是百万富翁。  
他清楚他支付不起。他再一次落泪。  
他不能再失去梅姨了。一定不能。所以他要想办法。

Peter在总裁办公室门前徘徊着。他很紧张。  
Tony Stark是Peter所在公司的CEO，掌控整个公司的权职。前两年Tony去MIT作演讲，偶然见到Peter Parker在教室做着工作总结报告，看得出是个才华出众的少年，便招进公司实习，毕业后以员工身份开始起步就业。  
Peter心想，自己怎么说都是Tony亲自招来的人，想必不会对自己有反感之意，应该不会对自己的困难视而不见吧。  
况且自己只是想预支后半年的工资。不算很过分吧？  
于是Peter鼓起勇气进去了。

“哦？你是Peter Parker，有什么事？”双腿搭在办公桌，一手端着咖啡杯，一手拿着文件夹，若有若无的转着椅子，十足的总裁模样，Peter进门看到的Tony就是这个样子。  
气场太强了。Peter心想。  
Tony见Peter进门后，只是自然的把腿放下，没有多把心思放在Peter身上，继续处理着自己的工作。不催他，也不说话，默默等着这个青少年开口。  
“Boss…我最近遇到了一些困难。”Peter紧张的咽了咽口水，性感的喉结轻微的滚动恰好被抬起头来的Tony看在眼里。“我最近有点……嗯，缺钱。想要跟您预支一下近半年的工资。”  
“嗯哼？什么样的困难？”Tony放下文件夹，双手撑在办公桌，眼神直逼面前这只漂亮的又楚楚可怜的小兔子。“你那点工资能解决？”  
Peter一愣，避开了这双似要将他看透的眼睛。  
“说实话，不能……但是可以缓解一下……”  
“既然不能，那为什么不求助一下你的boss我？”Peter话音还未落就被Tony强硬的话语插入。  
“Peter，要不要考虑升职当我的私人助理，陪睡那种。”  
什...什么？？陪睡？？  
Peter耳朵一红，这下是真的被吓傻了，眼睛瞪的老大。他开始怀疑自己的耳朵，是不是因为莫名其妙的升温而听错了哪个单词。  
“Excuse me？Boss你在说什么……？”  
Tony起身，渐渐走近Peter。Peter被Tony这强硬到无可拒绝的气场吓得往后一踉跄，Tony迅速抬手搭在他双肩，顺着惯性将Peter往怀中一拉，凑近Peter的耳边呼气道 :  
“只要你做我的小情人，我可以给你所有你想要的。包括治好你梅姨的病。”  
Peter愣了神，似忘了呼吸，也忘了推开眼前的人。他不知道，该做出什么样的反应。  
“咳咳。”就在这时Happy拿着一个文件夹进来了。Tony放开Peter，坐回办公室一旁的沙发，翘起二郎腿，听着Happy简要说明了工作。  
Peter仍是愣在那里，整张脸都红透了。  
哈皮离开后，Tony不再对Peter多说，交给了他一张卡。是一张Sry酒店601房间的门卡。  
“想好了就今晚九点来这里找我。”  
Peter拿着卡，几乎是落荒而逃。

该怎么办。遇到这种事，我该怎么办...  
身边无亲朋好友。高中时最好的哥们Ned毕业后也出国创业了，经济状况并不比自己在Tony的公司做员工要好到哪去。更不用说正在病重的May。  
他根本找不到任何人帮忙。而May的病危非常紧急。  
坐在办公桌的Peter手摸上兜里那张卡，犹豫许久。  
这或许是他最后一根救命稻草了。

他知道如果决定了之后他会得到什么，想要的、想不到的都会有。首先最不必担心的就是将梅姨交给Tony拥有整个欧美医术  
最高的私人医生，并且不必消费。他或许再也不用加班到深夜，不用坐着几小时的公交从公司回到家里，不用吃不健康的盒饭，也还能给梅姨买上上好的服饰。或许会有着万众瞩目，或许他再也不用寄人篱下，不再那么人微言轻。  
同时他也知道，他付出的会是什么，失去的会是什么。

八点的下班时间，Peter仍是习惯性的在电脑前敲字加班。  
八点二十分，伸了个大大的懒腰，Peter觉得自己每天要被成山的工作量压榨得要喘不过气来了。  
收拾东西准备去医院看梅姨时，手摸上裤兜才反应过来自己忘记了一件多么重要的事。  
“糟了——”拿起书包飞快的冲出公司门口，准备拦一辆出租车。  
这才在门口反应过来。  
自己真的准备好了吗。  
若是去了，他的生活轨迹就会被彻底改变。  
拦车的手又放了下来。  
穿着正装的男孩，在三三两两的路人中站在Stark公司的门口，在渐渐暗下来的夜里，情凄意切，显得格外悲凉。

在sky酒店601房门前，拿起卡，又放下。  
他知道那个男人在里面等他。  
他知道进去了后自己面对的会是什么。  
想想梅姨。自己没得选择。  
反正被包养，也不是自己所能想到的最差的结果。  
所以他开门进去了。

进门后，床上空无一人，只听见门前的浴室内传来的哗哗流水声。  
“来了就先去床上等我。”浴室里传来低沉而性感的男音。  
这句话一下子让紧张的Peter脸红到耳后根，他根本不敢想，去床上等他会是什么样的意思。  
Peter把书包放在了沙发边的桌上，自己则僵硬得移到床边小心翼翼的坐下。  
男孩坐到洁白的大床边紧张的抠着手指，他不知道该干什么，除了努力的平复自己面对接下来的事情的心情。

没等几分钟，那男人就穿着长长的白色浴袍出来了。那浴袍带不翼而飞，敞开着身子，Peter能清晰的看见他结实有力的腹肌和胸肌，古铜色的皮肤好看而诱人，似乎还有没抹干净的水珠从发根任性的流下。  
Peter轻轻的咽了咽口水。  
男人径直走过床边坐到沙发，带着一丝隐藏不住的笑意，朝床上呆愣的男孩勾了勾手。  
“过来。”Tony眯着眼说道。

似一句魔咒一般，男孩感觉心头一凉。  
他知道既然选择了，就容不得他再有拒绝的权力。  
顺从，不过落得一个出卖身体被包养的骂名。如果拒绝......那个后果是男孩不敢想的。  
这个想法愣是让男孩再次鼓起勇气走到了Tony身边。

一把把男孩拉到了自己腿上，Peter一声惊呼硬是被憋到了吻里。  
这个吻来得太突然，Peter自然是不习惯这样的深吻。不敢乱动又难受，男孩悄悄攥起自己无处安放的手，指尖都已泛白。  
感觉要窒息了，被Tony的唇舌霸道的侵略着，来不及吞咽的口水丝从合不拢的嘴角流下，牙齿被舔的酸痛而甜腻。  
舔足男孩甜腻的小舌，Tony逐渐将战场转移到Peter白皙的脖颈。然而在闻到男孩身上的汗味时眉头不经意的皱了起来。  
“怎么出那么多汗？”Tony略微不爽的问道。  
男孩被Tony的眼神吓到，只敢颤颤巍巍的说出实话，“我...我以为马上就要过九点了......我怕我会迟到......所以从出租车下来后就立刻跑了过来.....对…对不起......”  
Tony听到这答案后嘴角恢复了原来的勾笑，似乎很满意男孩的懂事。  
“那去洗个澡吧。”  
“好。”  
Peter从他腿上下来，缠在他腰上的手才慢慢随着Peter的起身而游走。

Peter在偌大的浴室里感慨了好一会儿，才赶忙裹紧浴袍湿着发尾出了来。  
万一那男人等久了，一个不乐意的反悔了，他就再也没有退路了。  
浴室出来后，只见男人已经躺回了床上。洁白的被子被整齐的折在了一旁，而男人随意的伸着他的大长腿在床的另一旁，此刻正邪魅的看着在浴室门口愣住的Peter。  
不知道是男人真的太好看，还是出浴的温差，Peter的脸有些红。当然Peter坚信是后者。  
“来。”Tony笑着说。  
Peter像个机器人一样，只听一声召唤，一步步的挪到了床边。  
男人拉着他的手，“坐上来。”  
不敢违抗，男孩只得乖巧的跨坐在男人的大腿上，却远得屁股坐到了男人的膝盖。  
“坐这么远我亲不到你。”Tony戏谑的说，手缠在男孩的腰上将他用力向自己怀里拉了进来。  
“唔。”Peter不自觉的呻吟一声。  
这下男人仅被内裤包裹住的滚烫直直的顶在Peter同样的位置，Peter活了二十一年来从未如此近距离的接触过其他男性的性器，滚烫在自己的下方硬硬的硌着，且上身被Tony搂着不断的吮吸着白皙的脖颈而挣扎的晃动，导致着两人下体摩擦让Peter有种难言的快感。  
Tony不满足似的不断吸取着Peter整个脖子，种下一颗又一颗的草莓，而一只手按住Peter的头不让他逃离，另一只手不断抚摸着男孩外露的小腿，耳边时而传来着男孩带着奶音的小声抗议与呻吟，不断刺激着Tony的神经线，激发着他的欲望。  
小腿上的手悄然移上腰际，解开了男孩系得松松垮垮得浴袍带，摸上了男孩经过热水洗礼的身体。  
光滑而美好，男孩身上简单的柠檬沐浴露味和从身体里透露出的牛奶味，让Tony莫名的沉沦。  
满是胡茬的唇一点一点的向下舔吻着，肩上的浴袍也被一点点的推落下卡到腰间，衣衫大敞的男孩羞红了脸。  
初遇情事的Peter早就被Tony的挑逗引得沉醉，恐怕连自己都不知道是何时双手紧紧环住男人的脖子，一点点的配合着男人在自己身上胡来。  
直接将男孩的浴袍脱下往地下一扔，Tony一个翻身就将他压在身下，自己也急急忙忙的脱掉了身上的浴袍。  
隔着内裤一手揉着男孩半勃的性器，另一只手放进了男孩嘴里搅动着他可爱的小舌。  
“呜...”  
“好好舔湿，一会儿就不会疼。”男人轻轻咬过Peter的耳垂，在他耳边说道。  
Peter不敢反抗，只得配合得舔湿着Tony得指尖，合不拢的嘴总是外流出一些银丝，男人在他嘴里的搅动也发出了令人害臊的滋滋水声。

抽出湿润的手指，男人挑起他的下巴，看到的是一双小动物般充满水汽的棕色瞳仁，镶嵌在他的娃娃脸上，让Tony抑制不住内心的黑暗欲望，忍不住想要去蹂躏这单纯的少年。  
霸道的舔着他流露出的口水，一个深吻后，Tony挑逗般的一点一点褪去男孩的平角内裤。  
Peter羞红了脸，两只手只得挡住自己的眼睛，嘴里发出咿咿呀呀的反抗，消极反抗。  
Tony却被他这反应逗笑了，像个孩子一样害羞就遮脸，只觉得十分可爱。  
感受到男人的手逐渐移到了自己的股缝，Peter整个人都绷紧了。尤其在男人那带有薄茧的手指试图伸入其中时，从尾椎神经升起的酥麻感让男孩一阵颤动。  
Tony手指带着润滑在男孩的小穴内缓慢进出着，还不忘去亲吻男孩平坦白皙的胸膛，舔着男孩胸前的肉粒。男孩哪里受得了这种前后的夹击，快感充斥着他的头脑，小动物般呜咽个不停。  
“别着急，还有更舒服的。”  
玩弄够了后，男人迅速脱下自己的内裤丢在一旁，抓着Peter的脚踝分开双腿成M字形，在简单磨蹭后便一点点的埋进男孩的身体里。  
“啊...不要.....疼.....”男孩惊恐的看着自己平时羞耻的穴口被炙热的巨大肉棒穿插着，视觉和痛觉的冲击让他不自觉的想往后逃走，却被男人紧紧的抓着脚踝，无用的挣扎只会把男人的肉棒吞的更深。  
“太大了...Mr.Stark...进不去的.....啊.....”Tony的巨大一点点的试图进入让男孩疼的腰肢发麻，下意识的想要合拢双腿却也无法起到任何作用。  
然而Tony也很不好受，第一次的紧致让他只进入了一点就无法动弹，尤其刚刚Peter试图合腿而导致小穴的收缩让Tony差点抑制不住一冲到底。  
只好俯下身来，温柔的亲吻着男孩，安抚着他紧张的内心。等到男孩稍有放松后，一个挺腰进入到最深处。  
这下Peter疼的眼泪都出来了，连哀求和反抗得话都说不出来了。能清晰得感受到体内的炙热感，赤裸的身子布满了汗水，像是要窒息了一样，Peter大口大口的呼吸着，双手下意识的环住了眼前的男人的脖颈。  
Tony似乎很惊喜他的这个反应，亲了亲怀里抖动的男孩，待男孩适应后开始了缓慢的抽插。  
男人的速度越来越快，Peter实在受不了自己那令人羞耻的呻吟声，硬生生的忍着委屈和呻吟，却引来了Tony的不满。  
“你哑巴吗？”Tony狠狠的咬了男孩的肩头，男孩疼的惊呼一声。  
“我在问你问题，回答。”说罢狠厉一顶。  
“啊...不...Mr.Stark.....”不敢违抗，Peter只得在情欲中勉强作答。  
“那就叫出来，我喜欢听你的呻吟。”  
Peter松开了紧咬的嘴唇，随着男人的一下下的撞击，好听的嗯嗯啊啊小声的呻吟着，羞耻心让他的脸红成一片。  
Tony温柔的舔舐着刚刚被自己咬红的肩头，安慰一般的抚摸着他的身子，而不同于上身的温柔，下身仍在卖力的抽插着。  
这晚，初遇情事的男孩被他那满是精力的Boss换了各种姿势折腾得死去活来。

抱着男孩去清理完后已经是深夜，累得不行的他已经在自己怀里浅浅的睡着了。  
Tony温柔的望着怀里可爱的Peter，轻轻的在他嘴角里吻了一下。  
轻手轻脚的把男孩放回床上，盖好被子，Tony心满意足的睡去。

次日清晨，男孩被落地窗照进来的阳光亮醒。  
想慢慢坐起身来，却发现自己全身酸痛到四肢乏力，难受的撑都撑不起来。  
看着身旁全身赤裸身上还有深深浅浅的抓痕的男人，羞耻心在那一瞬间爬上了他的脸蛋，羞红了一片。  
“醒了？”  
Tony眯着一只眼，看见身旁的小可爱脸红的模样，心情大好，一把把人拉到怀里紧紧扣着。  
“Boss...那个...我上班要迟到了...”  
男孩想要找借口逃离，可似乎忘了关于上班这回事，自己的老板就在身边，迟不迟到的有什么关系？  
“今天别去了，在这陪我睡一天。”  
“不行啊...我还只是个普通员工就翘班，这影响多不好啊......”Peter在男人怀里委屈巴巴的说道。实际上他就是不想陪Tony“睡”一天。  
“你已经不是普通员工了，经过昨晚你已经是我的私人助理了。”Tony紧紧的搂着他，在男孩身上的手不安分的摸来摸去。  
Peter难耐的扭了扭身子。


End file.
